Together Again
by Mags5
Summary: Five years after they graduated Hermione is a reporter for the Daily Profit. When asked to inteview a couple of famous quidditch teams, guess who she meets on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know I know I DON'T own the characters in my story. I mean do you REALLY think that I own Harry Potter? I don't!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Granger?" asked James Woodridge, chief editor of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Hermione Granger sighed. 5 years after graduating from Hogwarts, she still hated it when people interrupted her work. "Yes chief?"  
  
"Have I got an assignment for you!" said Woodridge excitedly.  
  
"Um, Chief, I'm already on an assignment."  
  
"Oh, that little story. Stuff that, aren't you excited? You are going to interview a few of England's top quidditch team!"  
  
Hermione held in a sigh. "But-"  
  
"No buts! Now, I've got here a list of contacts with me. You will be interviewing the Chudley Canons, Leeds Levitators and get this- the International English Quidditch Team!"  
  
Hermione held in another sigh. "Great!" she said between her teeth. "Can't wait!" "Good. Now get cracking I want it in about 2 weeks, before the World Cup. Bye, Granger."  
  
'Great', Hermione thought as she read down the list of contacts 'I get to write an article about a subject I barely even know. Fantastic.' ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione sighed, and apparated to the Chudley Cannons Headquarters.  
  
"Hi," said a friendly looking receptionist inside the building. "Are you Hermione Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "Sure am!"  
  
"Your editor rang and arranged a meeting with some of the players. Will you come this way please?" And with that, the receptionist led Hermione out a door, and onto the playing field where the Cannons were currently training. She walked over to the coach sitting on the seats at the edge of the field and told him something. Hermione watched curiously.  
  
The coach blew a whistle and the players started to come down. One player was still up there trying to catch the snitch.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione said in a bright voice. "Now if you don't mind me asking a couple of questions. . ."  
  
It was half an hour later, and Hermione had already decided that Quidditch players were the thickest people on Earth. Then, just as she was deciding how to get out of here the quickest, the man that was trying to catch the snitch flew down.  
  
"Hi!" said Hermione brightly, not being able to see his face. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
Hermione swallowed. "My name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
The man slowly turned around. It was unmistakeable.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione lay back in bed, thinking about that day. Later on, Ron had shouted her dinner, and they had talked about anything and everything that had happened in their lives for the past 5 years. He had invited her to his 23rd birthday party, at the Burrow. (He didn't live there, but his apartment he shared was way to small) Hermione couldn't wait. All of the old crowd would be there: Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Justin, and the rest. No Slytherins were invited.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
As Hermione walked up to the front door of the Burrow, she could hear music and laughter in the background, coming from the backyard.  
  
'Damn' she thought, 'I was hoping to get there before everyone else. Oh well, here it goes.'  
  
She rang the doorbell. Someone came to the door.  
  
"Hermione! Oh come in!" someone squealed  
  
"Ginny? How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, but what about you? I haven't seen you since you graduated!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool. I brought some drinks, um, where should I put them?"  
  
"In the kitchen" said Ginny cheekily.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I better get back to the party."  
  
"Okay, see you."  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen. And froze. There, standing with his back to her, putting something in the fridge, was a tall man, with messy black hair. Her high-heeled shoes clicked on the white tiles. He stood up, turned around and stared. And there they were, staring at each other over the kitchen bench. They had both changed over the years. Her childish brown frizzy hair had grown wavy and sleek, and she had developed a fashion sense that she had never had in Hogwarts. She was wearing a sparkly blue sleeveless top with a scooped neck, and low cut flared jeans with a picture of a rose on one leg and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was done up in a sparkly blue clip, and one curly strand had escaped from the front.  
  
Harry had also changed. Hermione had seen him many times, as the seeker of the English quidditch team but he looked much better in real life..  
  
"Guys?" Ginny had come in to the kitchen unnoticed. "Hello, anyone in there?" she said, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.  
  
"What? Oh, right." And as she walked out of the kitchen and through the back door, she could feel a pair of emerald green eyes still staring at her.  
  
"What happened in there? I could practically see bolts of electricity shooting between you!"  
  
"What? Nothing happened! I just haven't seen him for ages, that's all."  
  
From then on the party went smoothly. When the party had finally finished both Hermione and Harry stayed to help clean up By the time the house was reasonable tidy again, it was 3 in the morning, and Ron had a brainwave.  
  
"Why don't you two stay over a couple of days? It's too late for you to go home now, it'll be like old times to have you two staying over again."  
  
"Mione, why don't I drive you? You look tired."  
  
"Um, okay sure."  
  
After they had left, Ron and Ginny talked excitedly.  
  
"Did you see that? They are so falling for each other!" exclaimed Ginny, "I can't believe that went so well. You should have seen them in the kitchen!"  
  
"WHAT!" "I mean they weren't like kissing or anything, but as soon as they saw each other they were like totally connected. It was amazing!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"So, how have you been lately, I mean, I haven't seen you in ages!" said Harry.  
  
"I know, but I know all about you! International Quidditch captain, part time auror- how do you manage it all?" asked Hermione enviously.  
  
"It's pretty simple when you can do the things you love for a living. But if it wasn't for you or Ron, I doubt I would have been able to manage it all."  
  
"Me? What have I done? You haven't seen me since I graduated!"  
  
"Before that- you helped through some tough times back there. I can't imagine what I've put you through. That was why I didn't keep in touch. I didn't want to put any of you in any sort of danger- how would I have felt, or your parents felt if you had died fighting Voldemort for me? I would have never forgiven myself." He stopped at his apartment, "Just a sec, I'll just grab some of my stuff." And left Hermione in the car with crazy mixed up thoughts.  
  
Harry came out of his apartment. "Why don't you come in for a while? It's going to take me more time then I thought to pack my stuff."  
  
"Sure. How cool is this? It'll be just like it used to be- staying at the Burrow and all." Said Hermione, as she stepped into the house.  
  
"You wait here." said Harry as he raced into the kitchen. Hermione could hear funny rustles of papers and things, "Right- you can come in now! Now my apartment actually looks presentable! Please don't mind the stuff on the desk, I was just doing some writing before the party. Make yourself at home- I'll just pack some of my stuff. Help yourself to anything in the fridge!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione looked around, a thick book with a lock attached to it caught her eye. It was lying on his desk, half concealed under messy quidditch plans. It was not locked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione edged closer. What would be wrong with looking in someone's diary? It wasn't as if Harry was a guy with secrets. Hermione memorized exactly where she saw the diary, and opened it up.  
  
Dear Diary, I can't believe it. It's the day of Ron's party. He's turning 23. That means that it's been five years since we graduated. Five years since I've seen Hermione. Ron told me that she was coming, apparently she had to interview the Chuddley Cannons. And saw Ron there. Soon she'll have to interview me! I wonder if she's changed? Is she still the same old 'Mione'? What will she think of me? Will she think I've changed? Sometimes (alright, all of the time) I regret having lost touch with her, but I couldn't have forgiven myself if she had died protecting me. What will she think of me for just leaving her? Never a word- not a thing. Now I'm seeing her tonight. Can't wait! I better go- I'll update you soon, Harry.  
  
Hermione closed the diary softly, and placed the book where she had found it. By the time Harry came out, Hermione was sitting on a stool, deep in thought.  
  
"Mione? Hello, anyone in there?"  
  
"Oh, Harry you scared me. Um, have you got all of your stuff? We better go then-" Hermione jumped of the stool, and started walking out of the door.  
  
"Wait! I'm not letting you go that easily- I have you right here in my kitchen- I want to talk!"  
  
Hermione laughed "Okay." She hopped back onto the stool.  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I've had enough tonight."  
  
"Not even a Coke?"  
  
"Okay, fine. So, what do you do in your spare time, apart from capturing dark wizards and commanding the world number one quidditch team?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, I like to hang out with Ron a fair bit, but not as much as I'd like to. Hey, I hang out with Dudley too!"  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her coke. "Dudley?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Okay, this is how it happened: well, one day I was on the train, and I saw Dudley sitting by himself. I went over to say hi, and we got talking. He actually wasn't that bad, Uni had done a lot for him. So I invited him to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. And who was a waitress there? Padma Patil? I introduced them and we got talking, rather Dudley and Padma got talking. They hit it off straight away! And, 6 months later, they were engaged! When Dudley told his parents, they disowned him. Now they live in Hogsmeade with their two kids."  
  
Hermione was staring at Harry in amazement. "Harry James Potter you are amazing. That you can still find something in your heart to give to him after all he's done to you- that's pretty cool. Hey, we better get going! By the time we stop over at my house and get back to the Burrow, Ron and Ginny will be wondering where we are! And if Ron is still the same as the Ron that I knew in Hogwarts, he'll be imagining all sorts of things!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But Ron't calmed down a bit since he's been going out with Lavender."  
  
"Whoaah, back up a bit! Ron is going out with Lavender! You can't be serious!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Didn't you know? I would have let him tell you if I had realized. Yeah, they've been going out for, what, a year!"  
  
"Okay, we really have to go now. I can't wait to get to hm with this information! Come on!"  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are exactly the same person as you were five years ago!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
  
Harry looked at her tenderly for a moment, staring into her chestnut eyes. "A compliment. Definitely."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As Hermione and Harry crept in the front door of the Burrow, Ron came rushing down the stairs. "Where have you guys been? You've been out for like two hours!"  
  
"We're fine, Weasely." Said Harry. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep tonight. Goodnight everyone!"  
  
"Goodnight Harry. I think I might go to bed too." Said Hermione.  
  
"Um, actually, could I talk to you Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "Sure, we'll go into the kitchen."  
  
"What's going on with you and Harry?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Hermione yelled. "Besides, you can't talk. What's this I heard between you and Lavender?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"What? I mean nothing, I mean, but, um, WHO TOLD YOU?" Ron stuttered, while Hermione was leaning on the bench smiling nonchalantly.  
  
"Harry did, while we were at his house getting his stuff. But that's not the point. Are you or are you not going out with Lavender? I want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth!"  
  
"I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON! YOU WERE AT HIS HOUSE!"  
  
"HE WAS GETTING HIS STUFF!"  
  
By now they were yelling full blast, and had pretty much woken up the whole household.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled. "I'm taking you to bed. Harry, can you get Hermione?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ginny dragged Ron to bed, and Harry went over to Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"What did he ask you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So by saying nothing he caused you to fly into a blinding rage?"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't that bad."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione sighed. "He asked me. He asked me if there was anything between us."  
  
"Is there?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
Harry eyed her seriously. "I hope there is."  
  
"So do I. Goodnight Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She looked at the clock beside her. "10:00! I better get down to breakfast!"  
  
Luckily, most of the other members of the family had apparently slept in too. In fact, the only people at the breakfast were Harry and Ginny. When Ginny saw Hermione come down, she gulped down her toast, and stood up.  
  
"I'd better go. See you guys!"  
  
"See ya Gin!" mumbled Harry through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
  
Hermione sat down at the table, and started helping herself to a mountain of buttered toast. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Sort of. I had too many dreams. How was your night?"  
  
"Average. Um, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay. Oh gosh. About our conversation last night. Um, what did you think?"  
  
Harry slowly put down his knife and fork. "Well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Did you like my cliffhanger? My friend told me to do it. Thanx Ninjix! Also thanx soooooooo much to my reviewers! SolarGirl, ScarSky, SaraMudo, Ninjix, Libbie, Viwiel, BabyJ5, SuperStar4eva88. You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Let me tell you a story. Actually, it's not just a story, it's my story. Okay. There were once two people, in 7th year at Hogwarts. They were Head Boy and Head Girl, and both in Gryffindor. They were probably the most popular leaders since Hogwarts began. Everyone liked them immensely, except of course, the Slytherins, who could never in the history of Earth like a Gryffindor. Anyway, when they got out of school, James wanted to become an auror, and wouldn't let Lily come with him, as dark wizards were always trying to kill people close to aurors. So basically they lost touch, and didn't see each other until abouot five years later, at their friend Lupin's party. They started going out again, and married a year later. They had a son, and soon after were killed by Voldemort." Harry paused, and drank some coffee. "You're probably wondering what this I dedicate this story to Libbie and Ninjix! has to do with you and me."  
  
"No not at all." Hermione was shaking her head in amazement. "It's us, isn't it? Exactly."  
  
Harry smiled. "I always knew you were smart. But seriously, what do you think will happen next?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Around this time Ron came down the stairs. "Hey Gin, have a good sleep? Had breakfast yet, come on."  
  
"SSHHH! Don't go in there. Harry and Hermione are talking."  
  
"Gin! Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"No! I can't hear them- but it looks awfully serious."  
  
"Maybe they're finally sorting out their feelings. It took long enough! Oh well then, I might go out and have breakfast somewhere, this could take ages!"  
  
"Alright. See ya!" And with that Ginny returned to her post at the door.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Checkmate! Huh, beat that!"  
  
"I bow to the chess master- Ronald Weasely."  
  
"Thankyou thankyou- I'd like to thank my."  
  
"Alright alright, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm going to bed. Coming?"  
  
"No, I'll stay up a bit. 'Night Harry."  
  
"See ya Ron."  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to Ron's room. He stopped outside Ginny's room (and, more to the point, Hermione's). He paused, and went on. As he walked in the door, he noticed an envelope sitting on his pillow, with 'Harry' written on it, in the beautiful cusive writing that was Hermione's.  
  
Dear Harry, When you told me the story about you mum and dad like that, I didn't know what to say. I was so overcome by the way that our life went compared to ours. I know that you are scared that Voldemort will get me, or anyone else close to you. I don't care about him- I care about you. So, if you are willing to have me, I am willing to have you. Love Hermione.  
  
As Harry looked up, she saw a pair of chestnut eyes staring at him. They turned away quickly.  
  
"Hermione, wait. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Harry." And with that, she ran into Harry's open arms.  
  
"Yay, finally! Yesss! All right!" Ginny and Ron were dancing around together outside the bedroom, clapping. Hermione shot them a glare. They ran away, and Hermione and Harry got back to where they were before Ron and Ginny interrupted them.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I got through it! Sorry this is such a short chapter, it just sort of happened that way! There will be more, and hopefully longer too! Cya! 


End file.
